Team distraction member Catherine the mind breaker
by Infinity-bassman1010
Summary: Team distraction member, Catherine the mind breaker.


Team distraction member Catherine the mind breaker PT1.

"The prisoner is secure." said one of the grunts next to the metal plated door.

"Good" said there second-in-command "send her in." with that the grunt opened the door to where the prisoner was and waved his hand as he open the door and said "he's all yours." the second-in-command stepped aside as she walked past him and entered the room.

As soon as she was in the room they closed the door and she heard the door locked behind her a second later.

The target was a young man around his mid-20s with both his arms and legs were tied to a chair and was blindfolded as well.

She pulled a chair next to him and sit down in front of him she let out a sigh as she said "you know you can save yourself a lot of trouble and pain if you just tell me what I need to know and I promise I won't lay a finger on you."

The man lifted his head and said "as I told the other person before you came," then turned his head to where he guessed her face was "no matter what you people do to me I'm not going to tell you anything!"

She lets out another sigh then asked "Is that so?" as she cracked her knuckles watch him twitch for a moment out of fear.

"Last chance." she said then reached out with her right hand and brushed his hair out of his face and said "I would hate to rough up such a pretty face."

He dry swallowed for a moment then said "I'm not afraid of you." she let out a chuckle of amusement as she brushed her right hand around the right side of his face and leaned closer to his face as she said "you will be when I'm through with you."

15 minutes later…

The two grunts guarding the door heard three knocks on the steel plated door, they quickly unlocked and opened it.

She stood in front of the open door and said "tell the second in command that I have the info he wanted."

"Yes ma'am!" said both of the grunts then quickly left.

She let out a yawn then turned her head back to the body that was laying on the floor beaten and bloodied "nothing personal…but I gave you a chance to make it painless."

An hour and an half later…

She walked out of the briefing room with a tired sigh.

After giving the info that she had gathered from the prisoner's mind she was quickly assigned two more prisoners then after breaking them and getting the info that she was told to get she was exhausted.

She walked slowly to the elevator next to the briefing room, the elevator doors open as she walked to them and saw three grunts walked out.

All three of them saluted to her then one of them stepped forward and said "ma'am! Director M would like to have a word with you in his office."

There is no refusing when a director invites you, so she reluctantly followed the three grunts into the elevator.

5 min. later…

The elevator doors opened and she and the three grunts walked out of the elevator, then down the small hallway leading to the office of director M.

Within 2 min. she and the three grunts stepped inside the smaller office adjacent to director M's room.

As they were halfway inside the small office a woman was busily typing on her computer then stopped as she looked past her PC screen then stepped out from her seat and grabbed a clipboard as she walked towards them.

"Dir. M is expecting you, Ms. Catherine please follow me." said the secretary to Catherine.

With that the three grunts left both women and started for the elevator that they had come in.

Within a few footsteps Catherine and the secretary were both standing outside the doors of director M's room.

"I will let him know you're here." said the secretary then motioned for Catherine to stay where she was as the secretary walked closer to the doors.

The secretary knocked twice and opened one of the doors and said "Director, Ms. Catherine is here for her appointment."

Catherine couldn't hear what the director said to his assistant but the secretary nodded her head and stood aside from the open door and motion for Catherine to enter.

With that Catherine walked past the secretary and as she entered the directors room she suddenly felt more tired than before 'a psychic barrier.' Catherine thought herself.

*whenever a human or a Pokémon stepped into an area with a psychic barrier they are unable to use their psychic attacks properly as long as they are within the barrier.*

As she was a few steps inside the director's office the secretary quickly close the door 'there no turning back now.' Catherine thought to herself as she slowly approached the director's front desk...=]

by Infinity-Bassman1010 and Bassmegapokemonlover on DA...=}...=]


End file.
